


Death in the Matrix

by aika_max



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry dies every time hoping to bring back some truth from the Matrix while Jo protects him and Lucas takes notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death in the Matrix

**Author's Note:**

> kythe42 asked for: Henry and Jo and whatever other characters you see fit in a Matrix AU?  
> This is slightly edited from the post on Tumblr because we both agree Adam would make the better Agent.

Henry sees the Matrix every time he dies. For him and his little group of rebel humans, the time he spends between one death and a new life is the only time the truth is given. He can see it all. He has died many times, and he brings as many details as he can back into the world he shares with the others to help them on their quest.

Jo stands above him, a small smile as he awakes into a new resurrection. “Welcome back, Henry.”

“No time for chit-chat,” Lucas says as he wheels over to where Henry is resting. “What details have you got, Doc?”

As Henry describes all he saw when he was untethered, Lucas takes notes at lightning speed to record every new datapoint. 

Jo stands guard over them as the warrior of the group, the true protector ready to save them from glitches and sentient programs determined to destroy them. She is stoic around them most of the time, but she wants to believe Abraham’s assertion that Henry has been The One they all needed. He must be. Agent Adam has pursued him through levels of programming.

“Do you think we should take this to the Oracle?” Lucas asks Jo. She hadn’t been paying attention.

“Should we take Henry to Reece? She might know something,” Lucas reasons.

Jo preemptively checks her weapon to make sure it is fully loaded and ready. Then she nods her assent. To the Oracle they go with the revelations from Henry’s most recent death.


End file.
